


Steve Discovers Fanfiction

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fanfiction, Humor, M/M, Negasonic Teenage Warhead and Steve Rogers is the friendship we didn't know we needed, Sam Wilson being a sexy motherfucker, X-Men mansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Steve learns about the wonders of fandoms including otps, fan art and fanfiction from his unlikely friend Negasonic Teenage Warhead, and it leads to him reading Samsteve fanfiction until the sun comes up. Then Sam makes fiction a reality.





	Steve Discovers Fanfiction

The first person to define otp for Steve is Negasonic Teenage Warhead, Ellie Phimister, or as Steve likes to call her, Ell. It was during one of his stays at Xavier's School, vacations he takes to get away from all the press and fast pace of the Avengers Tower.  Ever since his first visit he and Ellie have been unlikely friends.. _extremely_ unlikely. Many compared their friendship to that of one between a golden retriever and a cursed black cat, but Steve liked Ellie.

She isn't nearly as cold and hard as she appears, and for some reason or other she's endeared by him. Most would think Steve's can do attitude, happy demeanor, and easy smiles would annoy her but would be even more surprised when all those things can actually get her to smile more times than not.

So every time Steve comes to the mansion he looks forward to seeing his young friend the most along with finally getting some R & R.

He squints at her, and tilts his head, “What’s an otp?”

“Oh, it stands for one true pairing. It’s like a relationship you really like and think is cute and stuff like that. People go crazy for otps. They write all sorts of fanfiction, and make fanart, and it’s really fun. The best time to be a nerd is now.” Ell answers, still scrolling disinterestedly through her phone.

“Okay, please explain...half the things you said.” Steve replies, opening the door to his fandom education.

By the end of it he knows what all those terms mean including the words: fandom, angst, fluff, canon, etc., and has a whole new take on what a nerd actually means these days.

Ellie snickers next to him, and it’s such a rare occurrence Steve laughs too, elbowing her as she shakes next to him on the couch. “What? What’s so funny?” He asks.

Ell shakes her head, “Trust me, gramps, you _don’t_ wanna know.”

“No, I think I do. I think I really do, especially if it makes Negasonic Teenage Warhead laugh.”

Ell glares at him, but there’s no heat behind it. “Don’t say my alias, no offense, but you make the word Negasonic sound lame.”

Steve laughs, “Wow, thanks, now tell me.”

“Fine, but if the knowledge haunts you it’s your fault. There’s a bunch of fanfiction about you and that metal arm dude, actually, there’s probably fanfiction about you with everyone.” Ell shrugs when he raises an eyebrow and goes on, “Cause y’know...you’re not ugly.”

“Thank you for that Ell, that’s the only compliment you’ve ever given me.”

“No it’s not, I said you were almost cool once.” She corrects, her face completely deadpan as always and making Steve laugh.

A few hours go by after this and Steve mostly forgets about it. He only remembers the conversation again when he’s turning in for bed.

Ell said that there was a lot of fanfiction for him and Bucky which he’d be a fool not to expect. Surprisingly, the next thing Steve wonders is if there’s any about him and Sam. Steve blushes as he crawls into bed and turns off the light.

He was gonna go to sleep, he was, but then curiosity got the better of him and the next thing Steve knew he was pulling his phone out and googling it.

Just like Ell said there’s a lot of him and Bucky which makes him more than a little uncomfortable when he skims a few. It’s like kissing his brother. And then he ventures into the Sam/Steve tag. Steve tries not to act like he’s not disappointed at the significantly lesser number of stories there and clicks on one.

It’s kind of weird reading about himself, but Steve gets over it pretty soon and is soon blushing fifty shades of red. It’s not dirty or anything (though he definitely notices there’s an explicit option here so…), it just feels like these people really... _know._ In every story he reads he’s fawning over Sam and mooning at him. Steve would be offended by how fucking lovesick he is if it wasn’t true in real life. He’s pretty sure he has _actually_ done some of the things his fans describe in their stories, and it’s embarrassing as all hell.

But they can’t possibly _know_ , right? These are just stories, and Steve’s sure he’s never done anything towards Sam that would be seen as blatantly romantic or sexual, not in public at least.

Once Steve convinces himself his secret crush is still _very_ secret, he has some fun. He stays up all night reading all sorts of stories with him and Sam: fluffy meet cutes and get-togethers, established relationship, domestic family stuff, and angsty stories that do _not_ make him cry, like at all. By the time the sun starts to lighten the sky Steve’s finally worked up enough nerve to brave the explicit stories.

It is simultaneously the best and worst thing he has ever done.

For one, the story he chooses is fucking hot, and not nearly as jilted and awkward as he was expecting for it to be. And of course, reading Sam fuck him against a wall arouses him, easily. Steve grows hard within the first three paragraphs of teasing and foreplay and only grows more aroused from there.

He’s even considering reaching a hand beneath the sheets to take care of it when there’s a knock on his door. Steve’s spine goes ramrod straight as he realizes sunlight is  peaking in through the windows and he’s staid up all night reading fantasies about him and his fucking crush. Great.

Steve only has time to pull his legs up before the door opens and— _Sam?!_ Is standing in the threshold. What the fuck? Did he fall asleep? Is he dreaming?

“Hey, Cap, I just came to visit.” Sam says, stepping into the bedroom and closing the door behind him. He walks over to the bed and points at the phone in his hand. “Whatcha lookin’ at?”

Steve turns the phone off and shoves it under himself. “Nothing.” Real fucking smooth, Rogers.

Sam’s smile is slow and dangerous, and he makes a come hither motion with his fingers, “Ooh, now I _really_ wanna know. C’mon, man, tell me.”

“Nope. Not this time.”

“Steve.” Sam says, tilting his head and giving him a look. Steve doesn’t budge in the slightest. There’s a beat of silence where Steve knows what’s gonna happen, but severely hopes it doesn’t. And when Sam lunges at him he’s stupidly still surprised.

“Sam, _no!”_ Steve shouts, Sam’s body slamming into him on top of the bed.

He knows Sam must have felt his boner by doing that, there’s no way he couldn’t have, but it doesn’t stop him from trying to get the phone out from under Steve’s back.

Steve shoves him as they wrestle, knowing he could easily put Sam into the wall, but not wanting to hurt him even at the cost of Sam finding out what he was reading.

Sam tickles him in his sides, and when Steve arches, snags the phone out from under him. Steve groans and rolls over, curling up on his side and preparing for death.

“Let’s see what we have here.” Sam sing-songs.

Steve covers his face with his hands and can feel a knot build up in his throat. _God, don’t cry_ . That’s the _last_ thing this situation needs.

“...Steve?” Sam asks, his voice holding some emotion Steve can’t name.

“Hey, Steve, I’m sorry, man, I didn’t...I’m sorry. But it’s okay.” Sam goes on, his voice soft.

Steve breathes hard, rolling onto his back, and letting his hands fall. He sighs in relief when there’s no pity to be found in Sam’s expression. He just appears...shocked and confused.

Sam looks back down at Steve’s phone in his hand, and shakes his head. “Is this...I mean, is _this_ what caused…” Sam looks up and points to Steve's dick, _“That?”_

Steve flushes and nods, covering said erection with his hands.

Sam walks back to the bed slowly, and Steve’s cock jumps as he watches his every move. Sam’s eyes are dark with want, and Steve swallows when he kneels on the bed.

“So the idea of me fucking you...you like that?” Sam asks, his voice low in a way Steve’s never heard until now. Steve’s mouth falls open along with his legs, letting Sam move between them.

“I...you gotta agree it’s well-written.” Steve whispers, smiling when Sam laughs.

“Oh, is _that_ what turned you on? Guess I should leave then.”

Steve grabs Sam’s wrist even though he knows it’s a bluff. “Please stay. I’d like it if you’d stay.”

Sam’s hand drags up the inside of his thigh, and even through the sheets Steve feels incredibly sensitive and vulnerable.

“And what would you like me to do if I staid?” Sam croons, his eyes following his hand.

“Wha-whatever you want. I’ll take anything from you, so long as it’s you.” Steve breathes, more than aware of his heart hammering away in his chest. He can’t believe this is actually happening.

Sam laughs a little breathlessly, “God, there is no such thing as meaningless with you, huh, Steve? It’s either ride or die.”

Steve quirks a smile, “Well, I’d like to do one more than the other.” Sam’s head falls against his chest as he laughs, and Steve grins proudly.

Sam then sits up and pulls the sheets off of him however, revealing his skin clad in his boxers. Even as the cold air hits his skin Steve flushes hot with yearning.

“Are we, are we really doing this?” He stutters.

“You have any objections speak now or forever hold your peace.” Sam jokes, and Steve responds by shaking his head and yanking Sam down to him for a kiss.

* * *

 

It takes Sam by surprise, but it doesn’t stop Steve from tasting so perfect, and he must think the same about himself because Steve moans against his lips.

Sam feels his hands grope clumsily at his sides before Steve uses some ounce of super strength to haul his body onto his. A groan rumbles from Steve’s chest when Sam’s thigh presses into his groin, and it seems to jumpstart Sam himself.

He pulls back from the kiss to pull his own shirt off, Steve quickly getting with the program to start working on his belt and pants. Honestly, it’s probably the fastest Sam’s ever stripped down even including his military days.

Steve lifts his hips up to shove his boxers down his legs, kicking them loose with a breathless, youthful laugh. Sam smiles at how his eyes are shining, and the ruddy flush his cheeks have taken on.

“God, I haven’t been this excited to fuck since before the war.” He breathes, smiling and biting his lip.

“Really? Who were you gonna fuck?” Sam asks distractedly, his hands ghosting over Steve’s sides as he looks at him completely naked for the first time.

“Cecily Thomas took me into her bed when I was a senior in high school. God, she was beautiful.”

“Oh yeah?” Sam asks, pressing his face into Steve’s neck and nosing his way down. He moves Steve’s cock away to lick the precum over his navel, Steve gasping and giving a jerk of his hips. “What grade was she in?”

“She was a grade above me so she had graduated already. For some reason she thought I was cute and when I told her I was a virgin she pounced.” Steve breathes, struggling to get the words out as Sam nips along the V of his pelvis.

“I wanna hear _all_ about this loss of virginity later,” Sam says, kneeling up and fixing Steve with a look so he knows he’s serious. “But for now I’m gonna move my attention to that sweet little ass of yours.”

Steve shudders and squirms beneath him, red flushing down his chest, “Please do.” He breathes, his eyes fluttering closed.

Sam hooks Steve’s legs up over his shoulders, and sucks his fingers into his mouth. Steve makes some choked moan above him and whispers, “God, that’s hot.”

Sam laughs, taking them out when they’re almost dripping in spit and teases one finger around Steve’s hole. Legs twitch against his shoulders as he pushes gently again and again until his finger can finally slip inside.

“Remember when I said I hadn’t been this excited to fuck since the war? I meant it. Just hurry up so I can get your dick in me _pleease.”_ Steve whines, looking all as petulant as he sounds.

Sam scoffs, but slides his finger inside completely, smirking when Steve jerks with a yelp. He asked for it after all. Sam usually likes to take his time with all aspects of sex, but that’s not to say a quick and fast fuck doesn’t have its merits.

He fucks Steve with one finger until he’s moaning for more, and then follows through with that, scissoring his digits inside the tight heat of his body and swirling them around. Sam looks up at the beautiful man laid out below him, already trembling from his fingers, flushed a warm pink, and slowly tugging at his cock where it lies hard and straining against his navel.

“One more finger and we’ll be good to go, right?” Steve asks, peering out from under the forearm he has resting over his eyes.

“Yeah, baby. You’re doing great.” Sam says kind of mindlessly, watching his fingers delve into that ring of pink.

Steve snorts, “Thanks, I’ve been told I’m somewhat of a tightass, so that means a lot.”

Sam chuckles at his quip, and slips a third finger in, thrusting in and out of him a handful of times before he removes them.

“This is gonna be rough without lube.”

“This is a school for children, but we might as well check.” Steve replies, stretching over to the nightstand and opening a drawer. “Yay!” He says, pulling back with a small travel sized bottle. Sam watches him squeeze some into his hands and warming it up before taking ahold of Sam’s dick and thoroughly coating it.

“I don’t think I’ve ever said this before, but Sam, you have a gorgeous cock. This is the cock of a pornstar.” Steve compliments, reverently stroking him.

Sam laughs, and stops him before he gets too excited. “Thanks, now let’s get to the porn part.” He grips Steve’s legs and tugs, making him fall back to the bed.

He can tell Steve’s turned on by being manhandled, and Sam winks as he lines up. But even though they’re not gonna be making love right now, not yet anyway, Sam doesn’t want to _enter_ Steve like this. So he curls forward until he can kiss him, and pushes his hips forward, the head of his cock breaking past Steve’s pink ring of muscle, and sliding into him slowly.

Steve gasps into his mouth, and moans when Sam’s hips meet his ass. Their mouths come apart and Steve’s head falls back against the pillow, lost blue eyes fluttering up at the ceiling.

“Fuck, you’re…” He winces and shifts his hips, “Bigger than I was expecting, or maybe it's just been a while.” Steve laughs breathlessly, panting as he starts to fuck himself on Sam’s dick, just a teasing roll of his hips.

Steve slaps Sam’s chest, “For the love of God, Sam, move.”

He doesn’t have to ask twice.

Sam moves back to a kneel and squeezes Steve’s thighs as he drags his cock out of him to snap it right back in. Steve arches and shouts in response, and Sam doesn’t tease him with any slow and gentle after that. He moves his hips forward fast and hard, making sure to slam into Steve as deep as he can with each stroke so their skin slaps together.

Steve’s moans pour out from behind his fist, hitching whenever Sam spears him open again. Sam reaches his hands down and pinches Steve’s nipples, making him cry and jerk in his hands.

Sam continues playing with Steve’s chest, curious to see what sounds he can work of out the man, but starts aiming his hips up when he enters him.

It’s apparent his cock’s found its mark when Steve jolts and groans deep. “Fuck yes, yes, Sam, please.” He whines, and as Sam works to stay on that spot he notices that Steve’s started to only moan his name, over and over again in some rumbling litany.                       

Sam takes in Steve as he fucks him, his eyes squeezed shut, and his hair mused against the pillow, his lips never fully closed now as he whimpers Sam’s name. It’s one hell of a sight. One that makes him hold Steve’s legs tighter, and put all the force he can in driving his hips forward. It seems to work seeing as Steve gasps and starts making panting little cries of “ah, ah, ah.”

He opens his blue eyes, dazed with sex, and asks, “Can I-can I touch myself? Please?”

Sam nods since he’s close too, and pretty sure this isn’t gonna last much longer.

Steve pulls his bottom lip between his teeth as he starts to desperately pull at his hard on, rolling his hips back into Sam’s thrusts and forward into his own hand.

The pleasure taken from Steve’s body starts to pool in Sam’s stomach, hot and pressing. Sam lowers himself again to get to Steve’s mouth, swallowing the utterance of his own name, and pushing it back into Steve’s throat with his tongue.

He fits a hand between them to take over the jacking of Steve’s cock, and gets a pained whimper in thanks, Steve thrusting his hips up hard and moaning for all he’s worth.

“Fuck, Sam, yeah, touch me, please. Ah-” Steve gasps, wrapping his arms tight around Sam’s back.

“Can I come inside you?” Sam pants, ever polite even when his orgasm is imminent.                 

Steve whimpers, “Y-y-yes, please, I want that. Ooh, I want that so bad.” He squeezes his eyes shut again and throws his head back, pulling his hips up harder against Sam’s, spasming when his cock spits white over Sam’s hand.

Steve opens and locks bleary, hooded blue eyes on Sam, cupping the back of his neck and urging him on.

“Yeah, baby, use me. Wanna come inside me, yeah? Please. Please do, I wanna feel you.” He pants, curling his fingers in the hair at the base of Sam’s neck.

“Fuck.” Sam says, kissing him hard as his orgasm crests, painting Steve’s walls with his come, and fucking it into him.

“Aw yeah.” Steve sighs, his eyes falling shut as he moves with him, coming again with only a small, hitching moan.

Sam groans deep and long, feeling Steve pulse around his sensitive cock before slipping out of him. He kisses Steve sweetly, “You want it?”

“Yeah.” He answers, already opening his mouth for him.

Sam kneels up and straddles Steve’s chest to get his cock near his mouth. Steve eagerly licks him clean, one hand anchored on his hip, the other gently cupping his balls and rolling them in his sack. Sam shivers and sighs at the soaking wet heat of Steve’s mouth when he latches those pink lips around him, graciously taking him into his throat.

Sam taps his cheek when the aftershocks become too much and Steve pulls off with a pop, saliva dangling from his shiny, swollen lips.

He looks so absolutely debauched Sam can’t help but tilt his chin up and kiss him.

Then he promptly collapses on top of Steve, who laughs and holds him close.

“Did I live up to the fanfiction?” Sam pants.

Steve laughs, “Shut up, of course you did. It’s good though, you should read it.”

Sam hums, pressing his cheek to Steve’s chest as the man starts to play with his hair. “Do they write about me and Natasha?”

Steve pauses and Sam can _feel_ the look he’s getting. “You just fucked me and you’re asking about Natasha.”

“I’m asking for a friend...don’t look at me like that, I _am_. Do you know how many of my friends ship me with her? All of them. Natasha is a wet dream to every guy apparently, and she’s still hot to them no matter who she’s with.” Sam huffs.

“This is weird. I don’t like thinking about my friends when I’m still half hard and my ass is throbbing.” Steve answers, his nose scrunched up.

So they drop it.

* * *

 

 

Later at Breakfast

 

Steve tenses and shoots Ell a half hearted glare. “Stop staring at me with your dead eyes.”

“You got fucked didn’t you?” She asks point blank, still chewing her damn toast while Steve chokes on his own.

Sam leans forward from his other side, “Yes. He did.”

“Nice.” Ell says, and has the actual gall to smack Sam a high-five which he _accepts._

Steve grits his teeth. “SAM!”


End file.
